Complication
by Skates16
Summary: I got tagged! I tag: daisy617, AlaskaRae3, CockneyRagamuffin, Supa Aqua Chick and Phantom-Roses. Moliver, Lackson and Jayla inside! Check it out.


_Right, so I got tagged (by _**zashleysilver**_)! And decided to go along with the HM category, seeing as I haven't done that much here lately. None of them are that great and I'm not the best at drabbles, but I decided to do it! And school's over! Whoo!_

_I tag:_ **daisy617**, **AlaskaRae3**, **CockneyRagamuffin**, **Supa Aqua Chick** and **Phantom-Roses**. (Ok, so I changed the one person, no questions asked!)

_If none of my readers know about the iPod challenge, then this is what it is: you put your iPod/mp3/music player on shuffle and write a drabble or songfic on the song that is playing while it is playing. You then do this for the next 10 songs and can be on anything. I've gone for the Hannah Montana category with my favourite pairings. _

* * *

**1- These Things I'll Never Say-** Avril Lavigne (Moliver)

"You'll never admit it." Lilly said as Miley and her stood in the bathroom, Miley fixing her hair and clothes.

"Admit what?" Miley asked nervously.

"That all of this." Lilly said, motioning to what Miley was doing. "Is all for Oliver."

"Are you kidding me?" Miley asked, laughing. But truthfully, it was for Oliver, because Miley had just discovered that she was slowly falling for her donut best friend. But the problem was that she'd never admit that, to anyone.

The two left the bathroom and met up with Oliver. Miley pulled at her clothes again, giving him a smile. She wanted to so badly tell him how she felt, but found she just couldn't. It was just too nerve racking, because she doubted that he liked her that way.

"Miles, you ok?" Oliver asked. She looked up at him and smiled. Being friends with him was fine, because he was so worth it.

"Yeah." She said as Oliver put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine."

**2- True Friend- **Hannah Montana (Miley, Oliver and Lilly friendship)

Laughter could be heard coming from the back of the classroom. Everyone just rolled their eyes, as they knew it was the same old trio, Miley, Lilly and Oliver.

The three of them were inseparable; wherever the one was the other two were bound to be there too. Most students envied their friendship, but the three of them ignored it.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" Lilly asked as they left their classroom. Miley looked at Oliver, then back at Lilly and put her arms around both of them.

"Definitely." She said.

"Even if we end up in jail?" Oliver asked. Miley and Lilly gave him a weird look. "Just asking."

"If you guys ended up in jail, I'd bail you out." Miley said.

"Aw, thanks." Lilly said and gave her a hug. Miley then motioned for Oliver to join in and they had one big group hug.

They were true friends.

**3- My World-** Avril Lavigne (Lackson)

"Hello, earth to Lilly." Jackson said, waving his hand in front of Lilly's face. She snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"We weren't paying attention to Miles, so she left." Jackson said as he sat down on the couch next to her. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"I don't know, just daydreaming I guess." She said, shrugging.

"In your own word, huh? Must be crazy then, considering you're Lilly." Jackson joked. Lilly hit him and then smiled at him.

"Let's go outside." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him outside. The sun was just starting to set and they could see the hot colours from the setting sun dance across the ocean.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Lilly asked and looked at Jackson who was looking up at the sky.

"Hey, stars are out now." He stated. Lilly looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, they are." She said and then started to daydream again. Jackson looked at her as she placed her head on his shoulder, the smile on her face again. Jackson just shook his head as he realized Lilly was gone again, but that's what he loved about her.

**4- As I Am-** Miley Cyrus (Moliver)

Miley rolled over in her bed, glaring at the wall. She was so not in the mood to get out of bed and get ready to go to school. No power in this world could change her mind!

"Bud, get up. Lilly and Oliver are already here." Robby Ray said. Miley just groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. Oliver, who had followed Robby, entered the room and walked over to her bed.

"Come on Miles, we're writing a maths test today!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ya think that'll make me get up?" She mumbled, shifting under the covers until she threw them off so she could look at him.

"No…" Oliver looked at her and then grinned. He then showed her the box of donuts he had with him. "You think this might?"

"Are you kidding me?" Miley asked, trying to grab one but he closed the lid.

"Time to get up Miley." He said, holding his hand out for her. She took it and Oliver pulled her out of the bed and gave her a donut.

"Now let's go to school!" He said.

"I'm still in my pyjamas Oliver." Miley said.

"Oh, right. I'll wait for you then, Lilly's already gone along with the other half of this box." He said and left the room. Miley just smiled and shook her head.

**5- I Wanna Hold You-** McFly (Lackson)

Jackson watched as Lilly ran past Rico's towards Miley and Oliver. He sighed and then noticed Rico sitting in front of him, giving him a strange look.

"Love sick?" The little kid asked.

"Maybe…" Jackson said as he moved away from Rico.

"Because you just sighed. Now who is this girl?" Rico asked.

"I'm not saying." Jackson then quickly looked at Lilly and then back at Rico.

"How badly do you like her then? What would you do?"

"Why do you want to know this?"

"Just interested." Rico said and shrugged. Jackson leaned against the counter, thinking.

"I'd destroy the world for her." He stated, looking dead serious. "Though the only thing right now is… Never mind." Jackson said and moved away from Rico. He walked around the counter and towards a group of his friends when someone ran into him. He caught the person and then looked down to see Lilly in his arms.

"Thanks Jackson." She said as he let go. She gave him a smile as she ran off and Jackson came to a conclusion: he so would destroy the world just to hold her one more time.

**6- These Words-** Natasha Bedingfield (Jayla)

Mikayla sat in the recording studio, looking down at the sheet of paper. She had tried to write a song on how she had been feeling lately, but nothing came up so easily. It had taken her months since she met him for the first time for her to write the song, and now she had finally finished it.

Though she wasn't totally happy with it. She was not sure if Jake would understand she was talking about him or if he'd listen to it. He seemed obsessed with Hannah Montana, while in Antarctica it was all he would listen to. It irritated her, but she put up with it. For him.

"Jake, why can't you see it?" She asked as she went through the sheets again. She looked up to see the people in the booth, ready to record now. Mikayla took a deep breath and then put her headset on as the music started playing.

_These words are my own, from my heart flow… _She thought as she started singing, hoping Jake would finally get it.

**7- The Sweet Escape-** Gwen Stefani (Moliver)

She wanted to escape out of this life for a while; to be free of it all. For the press and paparazzi to stop following her. But she knew that would never happen, so she kept her double life as a secret so she could have some normality in her life, but sometimes being Miley Stewart wasn't that easy either.

But he was her escape from it all. He was always there for her, he came to her aid. Whenever she felt like things were getting too much, she ran off to him and they would either talk or just sit in each other's company, escaping from the crazy world.

Lately the two of them had taken to sitting on the beach, watching the sunset with each other, not saying anything. They enjoyed each other's company way too much.

"Thanks Oliver." Miley whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"For being there when I needed you… for saying I'm your best girl bud." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and walked back home while Oliver stayed there, a huge grin on his face.

**8- Friday Nights-** McFly (Lackson)

He really hated his job. And the main thing that he hated about his job was Rico. Then little beast just had to make him work late on Friday, didn't he?

"Hey Jackson, working late?" Lilly asked as she passed by. He nodded glumly as she sat down across from him.

"Shame, must be terrible." She said.

"It is… you should try working here sometime and see for yourself." He said. "I will lose my mind one day."

"Hope not, because that would be terrible." Jackson looked up at her, but saw a playful grin on her face.

"Really?" He asked, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"Absolutely." She said and got off the seat. "I'll see you around."

"No Lilly… don't you want to hang with me for a while longer?" He asked. "Or I really will lose my mind."

"And I really don't want that." He thought she was going to walk away, but she didn't. She stayed and kept him company, which kept him through the long hours that stretched ahead of him. Then he realized that was all he needed, Lilly. He just wished there were warnings before that he was actually falling for her.

**9- What's That Noise?-** NKD

Friday night, time for a Hannah concert again, Oliver was lounging around in the Stewart's living room, dressed up as Mike. Jackson was there, playing with his car keys. All that was missing was the girls.

"Lilly, hurry up!" They heard Miley shout from upstairs. There was banging, more shouting and finally the sound of heels on the floorboard as the girls finally made their way downstairs.

"Finally!" Oliver said, getting off the couch and stopped as he walked towards his friends. Miley came down first dressed up in her Hannah outfit. She did not seem to notice Oliver staring at her and if she did, she didn't mind. She then pulled Lilly down the last step and walked past Oliver and towards the door.

"Come on Jackson!" She shouted. Jackson looked up just as the girls were leaving and noticed Lilly. The girls closed the door and he looked at Oliver.

"Is it just me, or do the girls look different tonight?" He asked.

"I really have no idea." He said and then both boys dashed outside to join the girls in the limo.

**10- Unlove You-** Ashley Tisdale (Jayla)

Mikayla sat in front of the TV, looking at the screen. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them back, but just couldn't. There he was, the boy who stole her heart with another girl. Now she must know how Miley felt when the two of them started the movie.

Jake knew how she felt, somehow he knew. But he just didn't return the feelings and told her to forget him while he went out pursuing other actresses. Mikayla just couldn't forget him, not now.

She switched the TV off, lying back on the couch. Most people she met hated her, especially Hannah Montana. But Jake was different; she was just so sure things could work out between them…

But somehow, she spoilt it. There was no way she could ever be happy with Jake anymore… but moving on just made it hurt so much more.

So she was going to put on a happy face, continue being Mikayla how the world knew her as and show Jake she was getting through this… even though she loved him.

* * *

_Hopefully y'all will still review! And those I tagged, don't pressure them or anything. They don't have to do it, but take it from me, it's fun... and annoying when the first couple of songs keep switching between the same artists! :)_


End file.
